Dieter
Dieter was a former group member and current god in the Neverending Story. He is the Greek God of naval warfare and rock music. Dieter was human and died in Act 1 but reemerged as a god by Act 3. He serves as a passive guide and sometimes an ex-machina character past Act 3. In The Story Act 1 Dieter was first appeared in the story when he and Conor were working at a Five Guys at Freddy's Restaurant. The main group (Zac, Jack, Tristan, Nic, Pizzastein and Bobby) entered the food place when Dieter and Conor faced-off against the Doodly: an eight-foot long animatronic velociraptor. As Dieter made the group's burgers, he cut a part of the Doodly's horn and served it to Bobby, which turned him into Caitlyn. As business slowed down, Dieter and Conor met with the group, who were trying to save Zac from the crab curse. Dieter offered his and Conor's service to help the group with curing Zac. In return, Jack chopped the Five Guys at Freddy's restaurant in half, relieving them of the perilous job. When the group was travelling in the Pizzamobile, the SquidMoose Aliens attacked them. Dieter and George, Nic's kidney stone friend, destroyed the aliens with his cricket bat that turned them into sherbet. Though he killed George in the process, Dieter honored George by eating his remains, that turned into lemon sherbet. Sometime after this incident, Dieter cued the appearance of Dick Hickock and Perry Smith in the story. When encountering Pareptile on their way to Meme Land, it was Dieter who was able to defeat the Reptilian's 1024 N attacks with his Chuckanorous powers. After defeating Pareptile, Dieter was able to restore some humanity back and turn him back as Param. Later, Dieter was with the group as they descended to Meme Land, with the assistance of Clayton, Theo and Zoe, to take down the Rarest Pepe. He was able to use his drumsticks to create awesome beats to help weaken the pepe. When they traveled to the Cretaceous, Dieter and the group encountered the Hitler Butterfly as he stole their time machine to forward his plans for world domination. When they returned, the world was in a Nazi regime under Hitler's rule. Before they could cure Zrab, he became a giant crab monster. As the rest of the team attempted to neutralize Zrab, Clayton dragged Dieter and Conor on a quest that required them to ditch the group while they're fighting Zrab. This journey eventually got all three of them killed when slaying a dragon. Act 3 Dieter next appeared when Caitlyn visited the Greek chamber of the temple at Medicine Lake. After a warm reunion with her, Esteban questioned Dieter's ascension to godhood. In retaliation, Dieter sent the team on a quest to find the answers about Clayton and Dieter's godhood. Throughout the Christmas special, Dieter messed around Ethan from playing crash cymbals right at his ears to shooting blizzards at him. He also decided to aid the main group on the journey to save Santa from the forces of Vladimir Putin. After they defeated Krampus, the team needed to make every kid nice to rejuvenate the Christmas spirit. It was Dieter who was able to deus ex-machina this situation by making every child nice long enough to use the Christmas magic to revive Nic and half of Belle. Act 4 Mussolini's Zombie Apocalypse broke out and the team wanted to move to the sea as pirates. He supplied them the basic materials to build the ship and guidance to manage the King Crab's Revenge. When the Mistrious Captain (Param) put Zac, Clayton, Pizzastein and Zoe in a bewitch state, Dieter was able to snap them out before they had a chance to kill themselves. He also acted as the protector of Earth. When Azula attempted to take over the world, he prevented her from doing such unless she defeated Zoe in mortal kombat. Azula lost, but Zoe had help from Jesse. Dieter's minor acts as a god included: Zapping 1 amp at Fernando for inappropriate language, sending a kraken to drag Nazi!Ethan to the deep sea, upgrading the King Crab's Revenge. Act 5 Dieter met up with the main group again at an alien base. Because he is in space and is in mortal form, his usual powers have been reduced. They had to face teenage aliens to a music-off. With the help of Dieter's percussion skills and a 112 measure drum solo, the group was able to awe the likes of the teenage aliens. Despite Mr. Woelfle and Mr.B interrupting the music-off, Doris scared the aliens away by threatening to kill them. After this odd skirmish, the group discovered an old book, containing information about the beginning of the universe and the Space Illuminati, especially how King MooSquid is a member. This prompted the team to travel to Lizardtopia as they tracked MooSquid's DNA on the planet. When encountering the lizard people, Doris immediately resorted to conflict using Esteban as a weapon. It took the might of both Clayton and Dieter to restrain the two in order to continue with diplomacy with the lizard people. The lizards informed the group that the Space Illuminati were meeting at the Capitol Building. The group eavesdropped on a Space Illuminati until Zac intervened. This sparked a skirmish between the group and a few members of the Space Illuminati (including the likes of Thor and Kanye West). Thor proved to be more than a match for Clayton and Dieter and the two only managed to escape with the help of Zac. With their tails between their legs, Dieter suggested that the group find refuge at Water Planet: a planet that is filled with beaches and healing water. After a good time under the summer sun, Dieter led the group to train under Philoctetes to prepare for their second bout against the Space Illuminati. Biography Early Life Dieter was born in Minnesota during the mid to late 1980s. He lived a fairly average Asian boy's life until he encountered a dragon. The dragon sought him as a worthy wielder of the Chuckanorous power before it died a fiery death. Before starting high school, Dieter obtained another Chuckanorous power after gaining a black belt rank as an extra gift from his master. High School Dieter transferred to a new high school. With all the stress of a new school and marching band, one person stood out to him: Rosemary Michaela Grace Mahoney. She was his closest friend throughout the duration of high school. By senior year, Dieter began to have affections for Rosemary. He pushed to ask Rosemary to go to prom, going against her wishes. The main reason Dieter wanted to go to prom was to profess his love for her. Though they agreed not to go to prom, they kissed once before the end of high school. Military Service and Meme Containment Dieter was admitted to the US Naval Academy and attended four years at the academy. There, Dieter was introduced to the cricket bat by an English exchange cadet and the Chuckanorous power in John Paul Jones' tomb. After graduating, Dieter was commissioned as an ensign for the US Navy and worked for a special operations group to contain the meme threat. His first mission led him and his team into the depths of Meme Land. In his first encounter in the dank land, he fought foes such as a stormtrooper and a Chuck Norris doppelganger, who had the fourth Chuckanorous power. After eliminating those threats, Dieter spent another four year combating weapons of meme destruction (WMD). Another important mission Dieter embarked on was the mystery of the crab disease. Dieter was deployed to Scotland to investigate the origins of the crab disease. The encounter was daunting, as Dieter was pinched by a crab and had to travel to the bottom of Loch Ness to destroy the lab. Though this mission, Dieter was able to obtain the fifth Chuckanorous power. Despite the water and lab eventually collapsing on him, Dieter managed to escape with the help of a mysterious creature. Dieter later retired from the US Navy as the youngest commander in its history. Rescuing Rosemary Because of the many years of service and dangerous missions, Dieter had little contact with any friends and family, including Rosemary. Right after his honorable discharge, Dieter immediately met up with Rosemary, wanting to catch up with her. After their conversation, a meteor containing two kryptonians struck near Fort Snelling. Dieter engaged with the two aliens, but was caught off-guard from their supernatural powers. Though he was able to best them the first time, their second engagement led to them kidnapping Rosemary and fleeing to the North Pole. Chuckanorous Powers Dieter was the only being to gain all the Chuckanorous powers. These are the following powers, what they do and how he gained them. # Enhanced endurance and slight intelligence boost; a gift from the dying dragon. # Increased skill in all martial arts, overall physical improvement and intelligence boost; gift from Dieter's master. # Knowledge in Naval subjects increases a lot and also includes selected memories from John Paul Jones; found in John Paul Jones tomb in the US Naval Academy. # Super senses and increased toughness durability; taken from a meme impostor of Chuck Norris in Meme Land. # Immunity to disease, deadly chemicals, radiation and other hazards; obtained after destroying the crab compound. # Power level increases 2,000% (Dieter's previous power level was 4,000 where an average person's is 700); obtained from saving Rosemary from super-powered enemies. In other words his power level became 80,000 (OVER 9000!). # Mastery in all practical skills plus another power boost; found within the Five Guys at Freddy's restaurant. # Near god-level power/intelligence/durability if the user focus hard enough; gained when Dieter went on the suicide quest with Clayton and Conor. Abilities and Weapons As a human, Dieter was a capable warrior, even without the Chuckanorous powers. He was a master in multiple martial arts and is proficient in almost every melee weapon. But of all weapons, Dieter chooses his cricket bat as his weapon of choice. Dieter's cricket bat is no ordinary one; it is designed for combat. It's made of durable materials and is able to spawn on his hands. One side of the bat is used for pure bludgeoning and the other has a fine blade. The cricket bat also has the ability to turn enemies into sherbet of varying flavors. As a god, Dieter's powers expanded infinitely. He has abilities that are expected from a god: influence of the weather/earth, impeccable combat/drumming and many other powers. Not only does he carry around a katana with him now, but his cricket bat gains an upgrade. The cricket bat, also known as ,,D,, is Dieter's champion weapon. It's everything that was the original bat, but it can rival Zeus' lightning bolts and Poseidon's trident. Category:Characters